ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
AnnoDomini
Introduction AnnoDomini is a polish road race cycling team which competes in OCM Series. The team is based in Warsaw and is currently under the management of a board of directors together with a French nobleman Simon de Montfort, who originally founded the team in 2010. The team rides on Merida bikes and is sponsored by Polish brewery Warka Radler. History The team started as a small group of local cyclists competing in lowest division 8. From the beggining there was a strong focus to recruit young talents and to train them and give opportunities to race on a professional level. As the team begun to achieve recognizable results, foreign cyclists started to join and the team has now an international status and have become a fully professional team competing in top divisions. Seasons 15-21 - lower divisions Season 22 - DIV 5 Season 23-25 - DIV 4 Season 26-30 - DIV 3 Season 31-33 - DIV 2 Season 34-37 - DIV 1 / DIV 2 Team History AnnoDomini Youth Academy (AYA) Since its creation AnnoDomini managers put great focus on identifying and developing young talented cyclists. In 2011 the team founded the youth academy. It's objective is to produce elite riders while offering them an adapted and complete scholarly education. The team also hires a group of experienced scouts who travel around Europe in search of new talents. The team does not buy trained riders from other teams - all the riders of AnnoDomini have been trained in the youth academy. As the club receives some donations from the EU, the academy is only available for European cyclists. All Riders Core Riders * Damian Witek (POL) - cobbler/sprinter, AYA * Danny Roogaars (NED) - climber, AYA * Doyle Doe (IRL) - time trialist, AYA * Eleonor Berka (CZE) - climber/downhiller, AYA * Floriano Moutinho (POR) - sprinter, AYA * Frej Ragnarsson (SWE) - downhiller, AYA * Gard Gabrielsen (NOR) - climber, AYA * Julian Cichocki (POL) - cobbler, AYA *Karsten Mork (DEN) - time trialist, AYA * Lukasz Ignatowicz (POL) - rouleur, AYA * Marceli Urban (POL) - climber/time trialist, AYA * Mariusz Haber (POL) - downhiller, AYA * Orlando Kacciavurian (ITA) - downhiller, AYA *Roger Kallstrom (SWE) - climber, AYA *Timotej Zilka (SVK) - sprinter/breakaway rider, AYA Notable Former Riders *Albert Bednarczyk(POL) - downhiller, AYA, retired * Antonio Radondo(ESP) - climber/breakaway rider, AYA, retired, now a trainer * Arturo Di Luca (ITA) - climber/breakaway rider, AYA, retired * Bartlomiej Rybarczyk(POL) - climber, AYA, retired * Bartosz Pilarski (POL) - hiller/sprinter, AYA, moved to other team, retired * Branimir Babic(SRB) - time trialist, AYA, retired * Darko Majcen(SLO) - sprinter, AYA, retired, now a trainer * Kuba Augustyniak (POL) - cobbler/sprinter, AYA, retired * Renzo Voet (BEL) - climber/time trialist, AYA, moved to other team * Rien Werff (NED) - downhiller, AYA, retired *Caldwel Rail (IRL), AYA, potentially an incredible time trialist, but didnt meet expectations, sold to other team *Stanko Petelin (SLO), AYA, potentially good climber and cobbler, did not develope well enough, sold to other team *Igor Rak (POL) - potentially an incredible time trialist, did not develope well enough, sold to other team Notable Results All Time Records Most wins: * Eleonor Berka - 9 * Antonio Radondo - 7 * Branimir Babic - 7 * Arturo di Luca - 4 * Albert Bednarczyk - 4 Most results: * Eleonor Berka - 35 * Branimir Babic - 18 * Antonio Radondo - 15 * Bartlomiej Rybarczyk - 15 Most results in one season: * Bartlomiej Rybarczyk - 8 * Branimir Babic, Eleonor Berka - 8 * Roger Kallstrom - 5 Most points in one season: * Eleonor Berka - 900 pts Most races in National Team: * Darko Majcen - 50 Most races with AnnoDomini: * Karsten Mork - 203 = = Category:Teams Category:Poland